Hey, Soul Sister
by cuteypuffgirl
Summary: Let's just say Dean's a bit too drunk... /cringe-worthy


**A/N: Hey! My first ever Supernatural fanfic and I'm super (pun intended) excited. This is probably set in Season 6, somewhere in the middle. :P Please read and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: *insert witty comment here* I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester's eyebrows creased in concentration as his fingers furiously typed on his computer. His eyes scanned over article after article only to occasionally look down at the time.<p>

He and Dean had been sent to the quiet town of Arkan, Kansas after suspicious reports of the murder of five people who had been found supposed strangled to death by a common houseplant. So they both had come over here to check it out and had already came up with a couple of leads. After a week of exhausting interviewing and research, Dean had decided and attempted to convince Sam as well, to take a much-needed break to the local bar.

Naturally, Sam refused and opted to stay here and verify evidence. Typical.

Sam glanced down at the time. _11:36 pm._ Dean was supposed to be home over an hour ago. Sighing, Sam picked up his phone and punched his brother's number in. One ring, two rings, three rings and then, "I ain't here. Leave message," followed by a beep. "Hey Dean, you're supposed to be here an hour ago and you're not here. Call me back." Sam then hung up and went back to typing. He didn't look up until a small beeping noise came from his phone. Sam glanced at the time, _12:03 am_, then at his phone._ 1 new message_, it blinked. It was from Dean. "About time," Sam muttered as opened the message.

_Jv?vgAh!.$;$&knidj € b$$! I. I j. Dzjnnk!.$&£|_

Sam had to read the message several times until his head ached to fully grasp what it said. "What the-?" the phone beeped again. Another new  
>message from Dean.<p>

_h)?bh! V Gvvcchok v bk$? G66 !)(c ?j. I ' $. ?.!. n. j I n. no bivvhvh_

"What the hell?" muttered Sam. Was there something wrong with Dean? Or was he in trouble? Was this a code of some sort? A message-?  
>Sam's thoughts were cut short by a loud knock on the door. Then it burst open. At first Sam thought it was a burglar or a demon of some sort and was halfway to getting his gun.<p>

He wasn't surprised when it turned out to be Dean, grasping a bottle in his hand, his hair and clothes lopsided and grinning madly.

"Dean, you nearly-" Sam was cut off once again. Dean had started singing at the top of lungs.

"HEY SOUL SISTER, AIN'T THAT MISTER, MISTER. ON THE RADIO, STEREO-!" Dean was completely out of tune and kept screeching. Sam clasped his hands over his ears and attempted to shout as loud as he could, "Dammit, Dean, shut up!" But alas, Dean didn't listen and simple went on singing and sat on the ledge of the couch. He then changed song.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAR, FAAAAAAAAAR, WHEREEEEEEEVER YOOOU AAAARE. I BEEEEEEELIEVE THAAT THE HEAAAAAART WIIIIIIL GO ON AND OOOOOON. OOOOOOOOOOONE'SMORE YOOOU OOOOOOPEN THE DOOOOOOR, I BEEEELIEVE THAAAAT THE HEAAAAART WILL GO OOOON AND OOOOOOOOOOON!"

"Dean, are you just drunk or has a damn demon possessed you?" asked Sam observing his brother as he took a sip from the bottle. Dean then promptly fell over the edge of the couch and continued singing. "I'm going with drunk," Sam sighed as he went over to haul his brother up. He made him stand up and put his hands on Dean's shoulders. Dean hiccuped in his face and Sam got a face-full of alcohol. "Snap out of it Dean," Sam said said as he shook his brother hard, "Go get some sleep." Dean burped, "Hey did you," Hiccup, "notice that Celine what's-her-face says 'one s'more' instead of 'once more?' Haha, that's funny," Dean chuckled in a manic sort of way. "Son of a bitch ain't singin' well!" he hiccuped again and began saying something Sam couldn't understand. Then he broke into song.

"I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT! IT FELT SO RIGHT, IT FELT SO WRONG!"

Sighing, Sam went back to his computer leaving Dean as he collapsed onto the ground launching into an Adele song. Honestly, Sam thought, sometimes I have no idea how I actually share the same blood with him.

_~~~TWO WEEKS LATER~~~_

Sam burst into the room with a bottle in his hand and a lopsided grin with a whiff of alcohol in the air. Sam had already clasped his hands over his ears.

"WE COULD HAVE HAD IT AAAAAAAAAAAAALL, ROOOLLING IN THE DEEEEEEEEPEEEEEP!"

Awwww shit.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Hope you liked it and please, please, PLEASE leave a review! Thanks for reading :)**

**xx ~cuteypuffgirl**


End file.
